


I Am

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Who I am.





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> We had to do an I Am poem for school, but I didn't like how I had to do it, with "My culture is" and "I'm stressed when" and lines like those.

I am

A whacky girl who loves,

Reading in all shapes and forms

Watching bright crazy shows

Writing little stories

Talking to all sorts of people

I am

Someone who,

Follows those who know what to do

But isn’t afraid of leading when no one knows

Tries hard at whatever is being done

Cares about others

I am

A Jew that,

Doesn’t keep Shabbat

Is kosher and likes it

Barely knows Hebrew

Is still part of the community

I am

Rubyya online when,

Chatting with anyone out there

Ranting about the latest comic update

Helping others out

Sharing my stories

I am me


End file.
